Episode 219 (Oona And Gil)
Plot Hilary and Kipper spend the day with Gil and Oona. But first, they have to follow their trail to find them. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary # Katie Bergin as Kipper # # # # Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and Kipper getting ready to spend the day with Gil and Oona.) * Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo! How lucky are we, Kipper. We get to spend the day with Gil and Oona." * Kipper: "I'm so excited." * Hilary: "C'mon. Let's go. There's a lot to do before we meet up with Gil and Oona." (Hilary and Kipper raced outside and arrived at the stage.) * Hilary: "Ready to perform in the talent show." * Kipper: "Ready, mate." (Just then, a performer was riding a unicycle until he ran into a pile of boxes and the stagelight falls and hits one of the performers in the head.) * Announcer: "Ladies and gents! I'm sorry to report that due to some technical difficulties, we decided to postpone the talent show until later tonight. We'll let you know as soon as things got back to normal. Thank you!" (The audience left, including Hilary and Kipper.) * Kipper: "I can't believe the show got postponed." * Hilary: "Well. At least we'll go have fun." (They walked to the playground.) * Hilary: "I wonder where Gil and Oona could be." * Kipper: "They must be around here somewhere." (Suddenly, they heard a growly sound.) * Kipper: (Gasps)"I hear something. It might be our friends." * Hilary: "No. That's just my stomach growling. I'm so hungry." * Kipper: "Hey. Look. A trail of beads." * Hilary: "Let's follow the beads. Hopefully they'll lead us to our friends." (Hilary and Kipper follow the bead trail, until they came to a jungle.) * Hilary: "Hmm. The trail of beads ends here." * Kipper: "I wonder who left this trail." (Suddenly, a banana peel fell on Hilary.) * Hilary: "Really. You've gotta be kidding me." * Kipper: "Uh mate. I think I know where that banana peel came from. Look. Up there in the treetops." * Hilary: (Gasps)"Monkeys!" * Kipper: "They seems to be having fun." * Hilary: "But we've gotta follow this trail of glitter." * Kipper: "C'mon, mate." (Kipper and Hilary follow the trail of glitter, until they came to a pond.) * Kipper: "Crikey! A pond." * Hilary: "How do we get across." * Kipper: "I could always hop from rock to rock, no problem." * Hilary: "Got it. C'mon." (Kipper and Hilary hop from rock to rock.) * Hilary: (Pants)"This is hard work." (She sits down on a 'rock'.) * Kipper: "Uh, Hilary Mate. Look. The rock you're sitting on. I think it has a horn." * Hilary: "A horn. Hey. What's going on here." (Just at that moment, the rock began to move and an animal with a horn rose from the water with Hilary still on his back.) * Hilary: "Whoa. It's Ricky, the Rhino. Remember that we helped him when he got a thorn stuck on him." * Kipper: "Right." * Hilary: "Hi Ricky. It's good to see you again. By any chance you would help me and Kipper find my friends Gil and Oona." * Kipper: "I think he would love to help." * Hilary: "Okay Ricky. Let's go!" (Ricky marched off in the distance with Kipper hopping behind.) * Kipper: "Hey. Wait for me." Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes